A Cullen Christmas Carol
by natalieblack2
Summary: A holiday one-shot featuring the wonderful Cullens! It's the christmas of Nessie's senior year in high school and how will she spend it? Includes new and old characters. Happy Holidays!


A Cullen Christmas Carol

Nessie's POV

"I can't believe its Christmas!" I shouted. Everyone looked up from their various tasks and smiled at my enthusiasm.

It was Christmas break of my senior year in high school and my new friend Andrea was spending it with my family. She was the only human who knew our secret, as she was Seth's imprint. I still remember the time we told her.

_ ----Flashback---- _

_ It was the first day of school in Seattle. It was close to Forks, but far enough away that nobody would know who we were. I bounced with anticipation as we made our way into the brick building that would house my education for the next four years._

_ My family was the most talked about subject by lunch time. The girls had already staked their claim on Jake, my father and Uncles and the boys had called dibs on me and my mother and Aunts. One girl in particular was kind enough to introduce herself as Andrea St. John. We offered to drive her home and led her to our house. Seth took one look at her and BAM! You got yourself Werewolf Imprintation: Seth Style._

_---- End Flashback----_

"Calm down Ness-quick!" I heard Uncle Emmett exclaim, "It's not that big of a deal."

I gaped at him openly. "Nothing? _NOTHING_?!" I screeched.

"Oh now you've done it Em." Mom giggled, hanging up a string of lights on our massive tree. I continued.

"How can you say the _BEST_ holiday in the universe is nothing?" I demanded. Jacob Black, my boyfriend and closest confidant, wrapped his arms around me.

"Okay, okay you two. That's enough now. Let's hurry up and finish this tree. The sooner we do, the sooner Esme gets dinner ready!" We laughed at his obvious growling stomach and returned to our jobs at hand. While we worked, everybody (mainly mom and Jake) shared stories of Christmases past.

"All right Princess," Aunt Alice chirped, "Time to get dressed." She led me upstairs where she and Aunt Rose dressed me in a red sweater dress, black leggings, and black ballet flats. Aunt Rose pulled my fringe of bangs back, letting my bronze curls frame my face. They applied lip gloss and gold eye shadow to my darkened lashes.

The doorbell downstairs rang and I bolted for it. I opened it to see Grandpa Charlie, Billy, Leah and Sue. I squealed and ran to hug them. Billy grasped my hand closely.

"Either you're getting taller or I'm shrinking!" He chuckled while I giggled. The four of them disappeared into the living room when the doorbell sounded again.

"Seth! Andrea! Merry Christmas!" I exclaimed. They smiled at me.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS NESSIE!" They shouted in unison. I hugged them closely.

"Come on, let's eat!" I laughed.

*******

After a feast of food, all of our guests gathered in the living room by the tree. Seth stood up as I snuggled with Jake.

"Can I make an announcement?" He asked. We nodded and he took Andrea's hand. He suddenly got down on one knee. I gasped, as did Andrea and Sue.

"Andrea Lynn St. John, I love you more than life itself." He pulled out a small box from his pocket. Andrea covered her mouth.

"Will you marry me?" He asked. Andrea nodded and Seth stood up to twirl her around and kiss her. The girls and I converged on her and the squealing commenced. The guys watched from a distance and smiled. My dad suddenly laughed.

"Don't even think about it Jacob." He teased. Jake's dark skin suddenly turned darker as he blushed.

"Thanks Edward." He muttered. Mom laughed and kissed my dad on the cheek. I surveyed the scene before me and thought with revelation _This is my family!_

"Nessie, Edward," Grandma Esme called, "will you two do the honor of leading us in Christmas Carols?"

"Sure Grandma." I said. I pulled my dad to the piano and we took a vote of which songs to sing first. I eventually won and watched as my family started to quick-step to _Jingle Bell Rock_ and _Rockin' Around The Christmas Tree._ Grandpa Charlie actually started to tear up when Andrea and I sang _When Christmas Comes to Town _from _The Polar Express._

"All right guys, time to sing one of my favorites." I nodded to my dad and he started the song.

_Oh holy night!  
The stars are brightly shining  
It is the night of the dear Savior's birth!_

Grandpa Carlisle hugged Esme and everyone paired off around the piano. Seth with Andrea, Rose and Emmett, Alice and Jasper, Sue and Charlie, Billy and Leah, and Mom and Jake hugging us. I continued singing.

_  
Long lay the world in sin and error pining  
Till he appeared and the soul felt its worth.  
A thrill of hope the weary world rejoices  
For yonder breaks a new and glorious morn!_

Fall on your knees  
Oh hear the angel voices  
Oh night divine  
Oh night when Christ was born  
Oh night divine  
Oh night divine

Led by the light of Faith serenely beaming  
With glowing hearts by His cradle we stand  
So led by light of a star sweetly gleaming  
Here come the wise men from Orient land  
The King of Kings lay thus in lowly manger  
In all our trials born to be our friend.

Truly He taught us to love one another  
His law is love and His gospel is peace  
Chains shall He break for the slave is our brother  
And in His name all oppression shall cease  
Sweet hymns of joy in grateful chorus raise we,  
Let all within us praise His holy name.

As I finished the song, the clock struck midnight. I looked out the large window and smiled when I saw the powder white snow. My family joined me and I felt warm arms encircle my waist.

"Merry Christmas Nessie, my love." Jake whispered, kissing my hair.

"Merry Christmas Jake," I said looking at my family. "Merry Christmas."

**A/N: 1,000 words exactly, not including this note. I love this time of year! Hope your holidays are wonderful and safe. I wish all your families well and hope that you enjoyed this story as much as I did. Love you guys and Merry Christmas!**


End file.
